Mola Ram
Mola Ram was a character in the second Indiana Jones movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, who was the main villain of this movie. He ultimately dies at the end when Indy punches him into an alligator-infested river were he is eaten alive. Mola Ram also had the ability to remove a person's heart. In the Battle on the Bridge he tries this, unsuccessfully, on Indiana Jones. In LEGO® Indiana Jones Mola Ram is a playable character in the LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures game. He has a magic stunning attack and Melee attacks and has the Thuggee Access ability. Mola Ram can suck out people's hearts. Mola Ram's headdress with horns is also usable to wear for the Thuggee Access ability. In Lego Indy 2, his new minifigure from the 2009 Lego set was used, and he was given the ability to throw bottles of the Black Sleep at people. Heart removing attack (In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures) Sometime in free play, if you're actually using Mola Ram in battle, he may use his stunning attack, which looks like an attempt to magically remove the target's heart (the one he uses to stun your character when you're fighting against him), even though it is quite rare. It is automatically triggered (you don't need any special command to trigger it), even though the reason it triggers is unknown. There are still 3 interesting ways you may increase the triggering rate : - In the Battle on the Bridge, if you play as Mola Ram (you have to be him before getting on the bridge) and fight against Mola Ram, your character will use the ability on Mola Ram after exchanging some punches with him, killing the boss on the process (thus glitching the game). This should easily work if you spam the attack button right when he gets close. - The second way to trigger it out concerns every non-boss enemy, even though it is much more unpredictable and its success rate is really low: all you have to do is to run straight into an enemy (who may also be running straight into you). Right when both of you collide with each other, press the attack button. If it works, Mola Ram will stun the target with his weird attack. This wasn't tested on bosses, but I'm pretty sure it won't work. I suggest to try this out in Battle on the Bridge against enemies who're on the bridge (except Mola Ram himself). - The third way is to push your mate (your 2nd character) and attack him at the same time. While pushing your mate, Mola Ram will get "pushed back". It may also work if you block your mate on a wall or a corner and attack him. The only thing I'm really sure about is it looks like Mola Ram uses it as a defensive attack : every time he feels like someone is pushing him (which is mainly the case while fighting the boss, since your character is going forward when he attacks), he may have the will to use it. In the level designer, Mola Ram can place down enemies, vehicles, and phobias. He can also push out the sides to expand the level. BOSS Mola Ram is the final boss at the end of the Battle on the Bridge level. Mola Ram will have five hearts when you start. First, fight off some Thuggees that come charging after you. Then, Mola Ram will come down from a ledge and take control of you so quickly tag to another person to hit and take away a heart. After you hurt him, Mola Ram will send out more Thugges to kill you. Defeat all the Thuggees and take a sword from one. Use the sword to throw it onto a rope suspending the bridge. The sword will cut the rope and Mola Ram will come down again. Keep repeating this process until he's all out of health and you win. es:Mola Ram Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Characters appearing in Temple of Doom Category:Thuggees